He's Mine
by Lena xo
Summary: Because of imprinting, Leah is once again going to lose the one man who means anything and everything to her. But this time she's got to at least try and put up a fight. Oneshot.


**He's Mine**

"Back _off_ bitch," seethed the young girl. I laughed in her face, then lowered my voice.

"You have no _idea_ who you're dealing with. You have no idea what I can _do _to you. I can make your life a living hell, with real demons and monsters included," I said darkly, but she held her ground.

"You don't scare me, Leah Clearwater."

I was trying, and ultimately failing, to control my temper. But I couldn't let it happen again, I couldn't. I'd lost Sam to Emily – and now something similar was happening. This _bitch_ in front of me was going to take away the man in my life who meant everything to me, and who I would give my life to protect.

Because I loved him.

"That's what you're saying now," I whispered in what I hoped was an ominous tone, "but you wait until you fall asleep. Your nightmares will tell you otherwise."

The girl snorted contemptuously, before starting to walk to the front door. I jumped in front of her, blocking her way.

"I swear, if you _hurt _him in any way... you don't realise what he means to me. _He_ doesn't realise what he means to me," I said, stopping to realise that I had never really said it out loud – the fact that I really cared for him. Even when phasing, I was careful to hide those feelings under layers of thoughts.

"You're trying to take him away from me," I fumed, "but I won't let that happen. I _will_ fight for him."

She just smirked. "Please, Leah. Who do you think he's going to choose? Me or you?"

Imprinting, Goddamned imprinting! It had taken away Sam and now I was losing the one person in my life who really meant anything to me any more...

"It doesn't matter what I say," I admitted, "But it matters what _you_ say. If you tell him you don't want to go away, then he won't. You don't get it." And suddenly I was literally on my knees, pleading. "Please, don't take him away from me. He's all I've got."

Her features softened a little, but she shook her head. "Leah, he's mine. And I was willing to-- to _share_ –" she grimaced, "For his sake. Not for yours. But now that you're talking like this I'm not too sure we can both have him."

"Damn right," I snapped. "Because he's mine. And I won't let you take him."

"I don't think you have a choice," she replied coolly.

Just then the door snapped open and Seth walked through the doorway. He looked at the strange sight, me and his imprint both glaring defiantly at each other, before speaking slowly.

"Er... do I want to know?"

"No," snapped his imprint, then she caught herself.

"It—it's nothing Seth." She showed a forced smile to me, and Seth seemed to accept this, even though he threw a questioning glance at me. I shook my head fractionally, and Seth pulled his imprint into his arms.

"Wait-- Seth?" I stopped, pulling at his shoulder as they both started to walk out of the house.  
"Ca—Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Seth looked at his imprint – typical, asking her for permission. She looked furtively at me, but in the end she nodded, placed a kiss on his cheek, and walked out to wait at the car.

"What is it, Lee-Lee?" he asked, using our dad's old pet name for me. Suddenly tears were rolling down my face. I was being way too emotional.

"She's taking you to the other side of the country. I don't like it. I want you to stay here."

Seth chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry, Lee. I'll call you, every night."

"It's not the same," I muttered, trying in vain to wipe away the tears on my face. This was Sethy, my little brother, the only person in my life who'd really meant anything to me after Sam left me for Emily, and after Mum and Dad left me for the next life.

I gave one last sniff and pulled back.

"Every night?"

Seth grinned, making our childhood oath. "Cross my heart, hope to die, if I ever tell a lie."

I pulled him into another hug, and kissed his cheek. "Have fun in the big wide world. Don't talk to little girls in red hoods and always avoid the woodcutters," I said jokingly in a reference to fairy tales, but added quietly, "and don't forget your big sis."

"Never," he said with a small smile, and with that he walked out of the door and away from me.

Suddenly feeling weary, I sat down on the spot, mulling things over. As angry as I was at his imprint, when I was thinking clearly I really did know that she would never hurt Seth. And that Seth would never forget me.

Mum and Dad were gone; Seth was moving to college with his imprint; most of the werewolf boys had stopped phasing and starting to settle down, but I was still here.

It's not like I wanted that.

But I was used to it by now.

I was Leah Clearwater, and I was always left behind in the dust.

**AN: Just a little something I thought I'd post up :) Leah is the best.**

**I've got a little bit of writer's block with Here Without You, but I am sitting on a chapter at the moment. I'm just not sure if it will work so I'm not putting it up!**

**Plus I've nearly finished a little AH one shot of Jake & Ness, it's very cute :) :) :)**

**School's getting in the way of my writing a lot, and it's only the first week! But I shall continue on ;) Apologies to everyone who's reviewed, normally I reply privately to each review but I haven't had the chance to for most of them! Don't worry, you will get your due acknowledgement soon ;)**

**Lots of love,**

**Lena xo**

**ps: its 3:27am and I never realised oO I'm living exclusively off of fanfiction, reading and writing it... hehe**


End file.
